


A deal

by Videogamegal



Series: Glitching personality [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fear, Gen, Siblings, risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videogamegal/pseuds/Videogamegal
Summary: Read the story I'm not giving you spoilers  /\This story may be over but you can read the continuationof this story 'Two lives' as it releases.
Series: Glitching personality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170710
Kudos: 7





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in the middle of being peer edited so there will be changes

"That's it, Mabel!" A 15-year-old Dipper shouted. "I'm done! I'm done with you and I'm done with your random crush of the week!"

"Wait, Dipper! Come back!" Mabel shouted.

* * * *

Deep into the forest...

"I'm ready. Just make it quick..."

A familiar voice replied "Alright, whatever you say, 'Pine tree'..."

* * * *

One hour later, Mabel was looking for Dipper in the woods. "Dipper where are you?"

After some more searching, she finally saw her brother she sighed with relief. "Oh, there you are Dipper. I've been looking all over for you" 

"Hello, sister," Dipper said in an odd voice.

Mabel gave Dipper a strange look. "Uh, Dipper? You are acting a little strange. Are you ok?"

Dipper grinned. "Yes! Why I'm better than ever, dear sister. Let's go back to the Mystery Shack."

* * * *

About 10 minutes later Mabel shouted "Grunkle Stan! I found him!" As she got closer she whispered, "But he's acting a little weird."

"Hm...okay. If anything strange happens around here, bring him to Ford. I'm sure he could figure out if something is going on."

The next morning, Mabel went to Dipper's bedroom and saw he was not there. Mabel then went to go look for him.


	2. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not going to tell you what happened /\

"Dipper? Where are you now?” Mable smiled as she saw her brother come from an empty room. “Oh! There you are!"

Dipper turned his head slowly and looked at his sister. 

Mable’s eyes widened in shock and she quickly ran down the stairs. "AHHHHHHHHH! GRUNKLE STAN!”

“What?” 

“I-I found Dipper, but when he looked at me I saw scary cat eyes!" Mabel gasped out, as she was hyperventilating from fear.

"You’re sure?” When she nodded, Grunkle Stan frowned slightly. “Calm down, Mabel. I'll go tell Ford. See if you can get your brother down to the basement. Okay?"

Still shaking, Mable replied, “A-all right.” She walked halfway up the stairs and then called out, “Dipper! Can you come to the basement? Ford wants to see you.”

In the same empty room, Dipper closed his eyes and sighed. "My sister is calling me. I’d better do as she asks. I don’t want to instill any more suspicion now." He cleared his throat and then said in his normal voice, “I’ll be right there!” To himself, he thought,  _ I need to be careful. It is too soon to reveal my game plan.  _ He slowly headed down the stairs.


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (-) /\

A few days later, Ford picked up the phone. He dialed, then waited as it rang. After a moment, the other line was picked up.

"Yes?"

"Fiddleford? This is Ford.”

"Oh, hey Ford! What do you need?"

Ford hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "Could you make something that will let us see the memories of others?"

"Shoot… that’s easy!” Ford could hear Fiddleford hum as a pencil scratched on paper. Then, “I can have it in about... two weeks."

Ford’s mouth fell open in shock. "Two  **weeks** !? We need it much faster than that!”

"Why in tarnation do you need it so soon?"

“Mable and Stan both think that something has happened to Dipper. I have also been watching him for the past week and something does seem... off. I want to look into his memories to see if something has truly changed in him.” Ford sighed. “All I can be certain of is that he’s not the same Dipper I’ve known.”

Fiddleford grunted. "Well, unfortunately... it takes time to make something like that. One wrong component and it could fry his brain."

"I understand. Do what you need to, Fiddleford. For now, we’ll keep a close eye on him."

* * * * * 

"Hey, Dipper? Could you come over here?" Ford asked.

"What?” Dipper grimaced. “Are you going to quiz me or something?"

Ford seemed taken aback as Dipper’s snarky tone. "Ah... yes. I  _ did _ have some questions. But how did you know?"

Dipper laughed oddly. "Well, don't even bother to ask your questions. I already know all of the answers!"

"I see.” Ford thought for a moment, then said, “Would you please let your sister know I’d like to see her?” As Dipper was about to head upstairs, Ford then said, “Afterwards, would you go help Soos?” 

Dipper looked like he was about to say something rude, but then shrugged and said, “Oh,  _ fine _ !” He then stomped up the stairs, bellowing out, “Mabel! Ford wants to see you!”

After Dipper was gone, and Mable and Ford were alone, they both exchanged worried looks. 

"Why is he acting so weird, Ford?"

Ford shook his head. “I don’t know. Other than the ‘cat-eyes’ you said you saw, how else has he changed?”

"I haven’t seen anything else... other than he is acting a bit more rude than my brother would normally behave. What have you seen?” 

"Well for one, he's a lot more of a ‘know-it-all’. I mean, he was always clever, but... this isn’t the same.”

"Hmm. He  _ has _ been a lot more aloof.” Mable bit her lip. “ We’ve always been close, but now it seems like he’s deliberately pulling away from me."

"He is a teenager... and he is a boy. Even as twins you won’t always get along.” Ford sighed. “I can speak from experience there. I'm not trying to say change is bad, but this seems almost like someone has flipped a switch. He went from being the Dipper we’ve known to what seems to be a completely new person in one week. As a rule, people don’t change personalities  _ that _ rapidly." He stroked his chin in thought. “Look, Mable. I have a plan in the works, but it will take some time to get it implemented. Try and keep an eye on your brother and let me know if he gets any worse. Okay?”

"I can do that. How long will your plan take?"

"Within two weeks. Just try to make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt himself... or others."

* * * * *

Mabel did as Ford had asked. As the weeks progressed, she noticed that he seemed to keep to himself more and more. He stayed in his room a lot and stopped talking to everyone else. However, there were times where she would walk past his room and hear  _ two _ voices. 

But every time she would open the door to investigate, only Dipper was there. 


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been watching

Everyday Mabel heard two people talking but when she went into the room it was coming from only Dipper was there.

One day she stood outside and heard what they were talking about 

"still surprised you even did this ah well 2 more days and it will all be over," someone said 

"I know can you just leave me alone already," another person said

Mabel went downstairs and told Ford about this

"Hm...This is not good Dipper has been acting stranger every day almost as if he's trying to hide something" Ford said with a worried tone

"At least the machine will be ready tomorrow," Ford said

"What is this machine anyways," Mabel said with curiosity

"it's like the memory gun but will let us see memories instead of erasing them," Ford replied

* * * *

The next day

"He dropped it off last night now we can find out what happened! Mabel can you get Dipper." Ford asked

"Okay!" Mabel responded

After grabbing Dipper and bringing him downstairs they used the machine and what they saw scared them

They saw dipper in the forest and then they saw him make a deal with Bill. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!!" Mabel screamed

"whoa hey calm down he summoned me and made a deal with me." Bill calmly replied

"WHAT EVEN WAS THAT DEAL!" Mabel kept yelling

"Pine tree made a deal to merge with me," Bill said

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!" Mabel said as she started to cry

"It means exactly what you think it means Shooting star." Bill replied

"NO, I DONT BELIEVE YOU DIPPER WOULD NEVER MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU!" Mabel said as she continued to cry

"Sigh...one he did once before two your not going to believe his own memories?" Bill said as he was getting tired of this

"WHY WOULD HE MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU!?" Mabel said still crying

"don't know" Bill promptly replied

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DONT KNOW!" Mabel said as she started yelling again

"I mean don't know when I say don't know." Bill said starting to get annoyed

"...GET OUT OF DIPPERS BODY!!!" Mabel yelled as she tried to attack Bill

Bill stood up and stoped Mabel "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"LET ME GO YOU TRIANGLE THING!" Mabel yelled

"Sigh I thought you were smarter Shooting star HE IS ME I AM HIM if you hurt me you hurt him," Bill said

When Mabel heard this she stopped

"Wait was that you talking to Dipper yesterday?"

"Bravo, you figured it out." Bill said sarcastically

"Wait...what did you mean only 2 more days?"

"Oh yeah, what I meant by that is he is going to die tomorrow. It does make sense I'm a being of pure energy of course he's going to die when we are in the same body."

Mabel collapsed when she heard that and started crying "what am I going to do" she muttered


	5. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick tock.....

"What am I going to do" Mabel muttered

"Can't you just get Bill out?" Ford suggested

"HOW!?"

"I CAN'T HURT HIM AND IF I WAIT TOO LONG DIPPER WILL DIE!" Mabel yelled before she started crying again

"Well how do we know Bill is not lying he does like to trick people after all" Said Ford

"Well I don't want to take the chance," Mabel said as she was still crying

Mabel was scared and the time was ticking

* * * *

4 hours later they were still trying to think of what to do

"well what if we blast him with the memory gun like last time" Stan suggested

"we cant it was destroyed and it will take too long to make a new one"

"We only have 16 more hours guys"

"where did Mabel go?"

" she's over there she's trying to think of ways to save Dipper on her own."

"what can I do this is my fault...I need to save Dipper" Mabel kept telling herself

"Bill told her Dipper felt as if he sacrificed too much and nobody sacrificed for him Mabel now thinks it's her fault

That's when Mabel thought of something

"Wait guys what if we help Dipper fight off Bill from the inside?" Mabel suggested

"How?"

"By supporting him helping him feel the need to fight off Bill"

Mabel then asked everyone to find Dipper/Bill and restain him so he cant move 

once that was done Mabel put her hand on dippers head and closed her eyes when she opened them she was in a dark place and she could not see anything

she looked around some more and saw Dipper surrounded by her and all the times she had been selfish 

"DIPPER!" Dipper then looked up and saw her and he just looked back down she called out again but this time Dipper just ignored her

Mabel ran towards Dipper and broke through the illusions "Dipper please don't let Bill win"

"Why shouldn't I let him win Mabel..."

"please everyone is next to you we don't want to lose you"

"but everyone's been so selfish"

"don't let Bill trick you, he's only showing you the bad things so he can win"

"okay"

"come on I will come with let's beat Bill again" 

Both Dipper and Mabel went over to Bill and forced him out of Dipper's mind but they heard Bill say "this is not the last you will see of me!"

Both Dipper and Mabel woke up and everybody celebrated their safe return and one month later they went back home The end


End file.
